This invention relates to an actuating system for a door of an electrical domestic appliance and to an electrical domestic appliance equipped with the system.
This invention is applicable in particular to the production of electrical domestic appliances, especially (but not exclusively) those with doors which open by tilting, that is, by rotating about a horizontal axis, such as ovens or dishwashers.